Your T Shirt
by count-on-change
Summary: Nothing feels right when I’m not with you but I don’t know if I’m, ever really gonna let you go and I’m stripped down torn up about it. MOLIVER MileyxOliver


**This is just an ideal I had after hearing T-shirt by Shontelle. Hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer I own nothing.**

I look at myself in the mirror for what feels like the hundredth time tonight, my dark blue sequins dress cuts just above the knee. And somewhere between the hundredth look over and the thousandth sigh I realize just how itchy this dress feels.

I quickly pull off my Jimmy Choos and toss them to the side. I slip out of the dress and let if fall to the floor and walk over to my dresser I open the second drawer down and pull out a white crewneck Hanes t-shirt. I bring it to my face and inhale the scent I can't specify the exact scent but it smells like memories.

xMxOx

"Where are you going," I ask pulling the white cotton sheet closer to my bare body.

"I'm just going to get a drink," you say pulling on a navy pair of boxers. You lean over and give me a quick kiss before opening the door and disappearing down the hall.

I push myself back into the mattress and pillow hard I'm so overwhelmed with emotion right now. I always wondered how my first time would feel but I never expected it to be like this, I don't think I've ever been more comfortable, satisfied and happy than I am at this moment.

Suddenly I feel very hungry. I push the covers back and craw out of bed looking for something to put on. I grab your white t-shirt off the floor and slip it on, then pull my hair up in a messy bun as I make my way down the hall.

I jump slightly as is step on the cold tile of the kitchen floor. I hear you try to let a deep laugh.

"Shut up," I say throwing you a look

"Sorry you're just such a girl," you laugh and take a sip of your orange juice.

"Ah that's cause I am," I say doing my best impression of Amber and Ashley. You laugh and I just shake my head and make my way over to the cabinet I reach up and grab the Pringles I feel a light breeze from where the shirt has risen up. I turn around to see you standing there very quite eyeing me up and down.

"What," I question opening the container and start munching down on one of the chips.

"You just look really good in my shirt," you say with a smile and lick your lips unconsciously.

"Thanks Keith Urban, but that lines been used before," I say shrugging my shoulders and making my way over to you.

"Smokin Oken does not still lines, cause I'm freak….," I quickly shut you up by crashing my lips onto yours, I wrap my hands around you neck and you slip yours around my waist pulling me closer. I pull back and lick my lips.

"I hate when you say that," I say with a laugh, I watch as your face falls, and it's so adorable.

"Just kidding," I pause and take a deep breath, "I love you," I say for the first time, you look deep into my eyes like you're searching them I can feel my heart rate pick up and I wonder if I should have said it.

"I love you too," you say as a wide grin appears on your face and then you pull me in for a tender kiss, the Pringles and orange juice are forgotten as you lift me up and carry me back to the bedroom never breaking the kiss. And suddenly I'm a whole different kind of hungry.

xMxOx

I strip out of my lacey black lingerie and pull the t-shirt over my head. Your scent fills my nostrils once again and I feel the tears start to prick my eyes.

I look over at my bedside clock that reads 8:34 pm, "I guess I'm not going out tonight," I mumble to myself and walk over to my queen size bed pull back the covers and slide in.

All I want to do is to be close to you and lay her with nothing but you t-shirt on. And forget everything that has happened over the past month. I can feel the tears overwhelm me now, and soon my pillow is soaked with tears.

Sometime later I'm awoken by a knock on the front door. I let out a frustrated groan and roll over to see the clock reads 12:35 am. I get out of bed and make my way to the door.

"Who is it," I ask though the door.

"It's me open up," I let out a sigh and unlock the door, a very frustrate Lily comes rushing through.

"Where have you been I've tried calling you for hours," she says frustrated. I walk over to the kitchen counter and flip my phone open to see 35 missed calls.

"Sorry Lils, I turned my phone on silent," I say letting out a deep sigh.

"We were suppose to go out tonight, everyone was worried when you didn't show up, I thought something had happened," she says taking a seat on one of the bar stools.

"I just really didn't feel like going out tonight Lils," I say getting the orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Miles," I don't look at her I refuse to, "Miley look at me," I look up at her and then back down in the blink of an eye. "Miley this isn't health, it's been a month," she says in a soft voice.

"What are you talking about, I just didn't feel like going out," I say looking at her I'm slightly mad at her for bring this up now.

"Miley, you have his shirt on," she says giving me a skeptical look.

"So what all my stuff was dirty," the look continues as she stares me down.

I can feel the tears coming on and I try to fight them back, but I can feel my lip start to quiver, and just like a dam I break. Lily is there to catch me, pulling me into a tight hug, whispering comforting words into my ear and rubbing my back.

"It's going to be ok, Miles everything's going to be fine," she whispers to me.

"No," I chock out shaking my head fiercely, "No it won't be he hates me," I continue to cry uncontrollably into her shoulder.

**I felt like writing a Moliver. I know have neglected my other stories but to tell you the truth I kind of lost interest in writing for a while. But I'm starting to get it back. I may continue this I don't know let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
